


Pavel's Problem

by Charity_Angel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov realises that being the youngest officer in Starfleet has its drawbacks. Mildly cracky flash-fic. Clean. No, seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavel's Problem

Kirk's heart sank as Chekov bounded onto the bridge on his off-shift, smiling his sweetest smile.

"Please, sair..."

"No, Chekov," Kirk said, cutting off the question with a sigh. He knew what was coming.

Chekov's face fell and Kirk felt like he had just kicked a puppy.

"But vhy, sair?"

"Because you're not old enough."

"But I haff passed my test," Chekov argued. "I had only one minor fault: that is better than Sulu."

"Hey!" Sulu protested, shooting a look at his friend. "He doesn't need to know that."

"You left the EID on at Spacedock," Chekov said pointedly.

"Anyone could make that mistake," Sulu said, flushing furiously at being reminded of the schoolboy error on his first mission.

"Look, Pavel, if it was up to me, I'd let you," Kirk interrupted them, "but Starfleet can't afford it. Do you have any idea how much it costs to insure a seventeen-year-old human male to drive a starship?"

"No, sair."

"Why don't you look it up?" Kirk suggested.

There was a few minutes of silence whilst Chekov checked comparethemarket.com at one of the spare science stations.

"Oh. That is...quite a lot."

"Exactly," Kirk said. "Now, wait until you're twenty-one, like everyone else."

"That is vhat efferyone says," Chekov grumbled to himself. "Vait until you are older, Pavel. You are too young. One off these days I vill be old enough, and then..."

Kirk got the feeling that Chekov was heartily sick of being the youngest, for some reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you're not British, you probably didn't get the comparethemarket.com reference - it's a price comparison website that has a commercial starring a Russian meerkat. Search for "compare the meerkat" on YouTube and you'll find all of them. I just loved the idea of it, remembering Chekov Prime's Russian pride; I have a mental image of him claiming that price comparison websites were invented in Russia.


End file.
